To Be In Love With Snape
by Angel67Demon
Summary: It all started with an accidental running into  literally  at a book store in diagon alley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

I was walking down the street in the crowded Diagon Alley. Why does this place always have to be so crowded i thought to myself walking into Flourish and Blotts.

"Hello i was wondering if you had any books on cooking" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"We most certainly do, miss." She handed me this huge book that must of had 800 pages.

I walked to the back of the store to look at the book of spells that i would find useful as a teacher at Hogwarts.

I walked straight into none other than emotionless Severus Snape.

"Watch it." Snape sneers.

"Oh my god i am so so sorry i should be more observant." Trying to apologize i looked and noticed who it was," oh it's just you"

"Is that the way to talk to the headmaster at the school you teach?" Snape said looking amused.

"What would like me to say, something along the lines of would you like some coffee or do you prefer firewhiskey." I replied dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes i would like some firewhiskey if you don't mind Hermione."

"let me think about that, umm are you kidding me we are colleagues and I'm with Ron, not to mention you've terrorized me for the majority of my life, sir." I turned and left him there and was so weirded out i forgot my book i was going to buy. I went straight home and thought things over. The man that once called an insufferable know it all know wanted to take me out for some firewhiskey. I really didn't know what to think, but for some reason i didn't even plan on telling Ron not in a million years.

I sat in my one room flat thinking about Snape and his black warm eyes how he loved lily when they were young trying to figure out the hell he wanted to ask me of all people out.

I decided to go to sleep.

I dreamed Snape and i were at school in an abandoned class room he cast a silencing spell on the door so no one would hear. We started to kiss he was unbuttoning my shirt. I think what are you doing but don't pull away. My shirt is unbuttoned showing my black push up bra. He takes my shirt off the rest of the way. I start to take off his shirt feeling aroused and intrigued. I go as slow as possible with his shirt so i could tease him just a little. I stop for a second. I look up into his eyes.

"Why do you tease me so baby." He asks me with a glint in his eyes.

"because i can." I answer mischievously.

All our clothes are off were deep into eachother kissing -

I wake up thinking what the hell kind of dream was that me and the professor. What would Ron think, wait what it was just a dream get a grip of yourself. Well I have to admit Snapes not that bad looking. Wait did that thought just cross my mind. I rolled over and look at the clock oh crap its 7:30 i have to go to Hogwarts today in like half an hour for that bloody staff meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Staff Meeting.

After I got out of the shower i did a drying spell on my hair, followed by a straightening spell. Lately i found my hair looked a ton less frizzy and unmanageable that way. I put on my favorite black skirt, that went down mid-thigh. And my teal short sleeved shirt. With black ballet flats. Walked to my fire place and flooed to the staff room at Hogwarts. I was late as always.

As I appeared at Hogwarts everyone stared at me.

As I prepared to talk a step someone flooed in and fell on top of me.

*Ow.* is all I said as I fell to the ground.

*Whoops* a male sneered,* That is why we dont stand in fire places.*

*Bloody hell dude get off.*

We both stood up and as i did so, I came face to face with Severus Snape. _Ugh him again_. I thought to myself.

*Ahh, We meet again.* Is all i said.*although today it was inevitable we see each other.*

All he did for what felt like forever was stare into my hazel eyes.

*Yes, well it is my school, you are one of my teachers, and this is a staff meeting.* Snape responded at barely a whisper. I was fairly certain that only i could hear him.

Then my dream of last night came back to me and i blushed. Snape seemed to be rather amused by this.

*Mione, Why are you always late.* Ginny inquired watching her and Snape.

*Yes, Granger why are you always late.* Snape asked.

*Well, If you all must know I didn't get up till 7:30, ok.* Again sarcastic as always, *Oh and may i point out Severus i did arrive before you did.*

*Touché, Granger touche.* Snape Smirked.

*Alright, So is this gonna be a meeting or just another get together?* asked Malfoy.

*First of all Neville informed me he wasn't going to be able to make it* Ginny stated. Starting the meeting off. *Oh and Hermione, Harry said hi.*

*Ok, everyone as headmaster I need to make a schedule as to who want to patrol the corridors at night.* Snape stated in a lets get down to business tone.*Here I have a list same as last year. Minerva you have Monday and Saturday. Cho has Saturday. Hermione you've got Wednesday and Sunday. Ginny, Tuesday and Friday. Malfoy Thursday and Friday. Luna Tuesday and Thursday. And finally we have Pavarti with Monday. Ok so, No other official business? Right well good.*

I was really starting to wonder why Snape kept staring at me, thankfully no one else seemed to have noticed. Snape just made me so angry like Ron use to back when we were still in school. I wish I had what what Ginny and Harry have.

*Hey, Gin, How is James doing, He must be so excited to be starting school.* I asked

*Oh yes, he's really excited and in his excited mood he has taken to picking on Albus and Lily, although more Albus than Lily. It's maddening. I swear James is nothing like me or Harry. In fact the chances are he's prolly driving Harry insane as we speak.* Ginny replied.

*I wonder if he gets it from one of his grandparents', Perhaps?* Inquired Snape.

*Perhaps he could have inherited that from Harrys dad,* Ginny replied,* That would explain so much.*

_This is crazy Snape can't like me he's way older and well he's way older! I don't know I really wish he would quit looking at me though. _I thought.

*Ok, Well I have to get going.* Cho said.

*As do I.* Malfoy Stated.

*Minerva, Will you be leaving as well?* Snape asked her.

*Afraid so.*

*Ginny, you leaving to go and rescue you beloved?* I asked as she stood up to leave.

*Yes, I am.* Ginny smiled.

Slowly they all left until it was just me and Snape. I really didn't wish to go home so I decided to stay and chat. However, Snape beat me to it.

*So, Hermione how are you and Weasley doing?*

*Fine.*

*Why aren't you leaving as well?*

*Don't wanna go home yet, maybe I'll just go get some firewhiskey.*

*Would you mind if I accompanied you? I'm kinda thirsty as well.*

*Fine, Whatever if you wish, Actually…. Um I just remembered. I have to meet Ron somewhere, Maybe next time though.*


	3. Chapter 3

I went home for about a hour and watched t.v., thinking about that dream. For some reason I couldn't get it out of my head. So I decided to go over to Harry and Ginnys. I apparated to their front door. And proceeded to knock.

*Coming*, It was a female voice, probably Ginnys. It is afterall her house.

The door opens.

*Oh, Hello Hermione.* It was Ginny *Come on in.*

*Is Harry home or is it just you and the kids.*

*Harrys out with Ron he should be back soon though, Lily's taking a nap, Al is running around the house, James well he's at bill and Fleurs.*

*Wow, quite a busy day you've got there, Gin*

*Yeah, it is. But Ive gotten use to it by now* Ginny smiled.

*I want to talk to you about something, Gin* I asked more seriously.

*Ok, what is it, did Ronald do something?*

*Oh, no its not him its umm…. Its Snape*

*What did he do?*

*Asked me out for Firewhiskey…. Twice.*

Ginny got a look of shock and bewilderment on her face.

*Why would he do that, that's just odd and so not like him.*

* I don't know, and today at our Staff meeting he kept staring at me.*

* I noticed I thought that was strange, but I had thought you did something to off him or something.*

We talked until Harry got home and I left after I made her promise not to tell Harry about my whole Snape problem.

I decided to go over to Rons and apparated into his living room. Mollys knitting a tiny pink sweater, probably for lily. She informed me that Ron was upstairs in his room. I walk upstairs, I knock on the door, I hear some noises from inside. I pushed the door open just then someone apparated, I heard the faint pop. He was standing there in boxers and a red t-shirt.

*Who was that* I ask.

*Oh, umm that was just George, he scared me half to death. I was taking a nap.* he sounded nervous.

I look down toward the floor, Im furious. I start yelling.

*OH, Really and does George own this green thong, and I know its not mine. I hate neon green.*

*Oh, umm how did that get there* Ron was clearly lieing.

I just stormed out without another word and apparated home. How could he is all I could think and that one thought would not get out of my head. I decided to go to Hogwarts and start on my lessons to get my mind off things. By the time I flooed to Hogwarts I had tears running down my face that just would not stop. I arrived in the staff room and went on my way to my classroom.

I was about 20 feet away from my class room, turned the corner and ran straight into someone. I really do need to watch where Im going.

*You, really need to start watching where your going, Miss Granger* Oh, god its Snape, just my luck.

*Leave me alone.* Is all I want to say at the moment.

*Sorry didn't mean to anger you.*

I look up at him not really use to him saying sorry for anything.

*Hermione, If you don't mind me asking, What's wrong?*

*Nothing*

*Then why are you crying?*

*Oh, that, its nothing.*

*If its nothing, then why are you crying over it.*

*Umm, I have to go Im kinda busy. Sorry for running into you. Bye.* I practically ran from him.

I just leave him standing there. For, a second I thought there was a look of concern. I look again and his face is completely emotionless. So I decided I was just seeing things.


End file.
